


When You're Ready to Tell Me

by quicksiluers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, this takes places rightt after the end of 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksiluers/pseuds/quicksiluers
Summary: Left alone, Robbie asks Daisy why she left his house and she tries to find a way to lie to a guy who apparently can look into her soul. [One-shot, takes place after 4x04]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is new for me! First story that is being posted here, it's kind of exciting! Anyway this is a bit of an older fic that I posted over on tumblr, if you wanna find me there I have the same url as my username here, so if it seems familiar that may be why!
> 
> I just love these two a lot ok, this season of aos has been so good and daisy and robbie's scenes have been some of my highlights! So I hope you enjoy.

“Hey.”

Daisy blinks, taken out of her train of thought, and looks over at Robbie. She didn’t know how long they had been sitting in the hanger after Coulson had left, she didn’t even realize she was lost in her thoughts. Between Coulson’s reaction, the pain in her arm, seeing the team again, and being betrayed by James…the past 24 hours had been long.

“Hey, sorry…. zoned out there for a minute,” she says, turning her body towards him, “Thanks for the save back there.”

He nods, his eyes flicking from her casted arm and then back up into her eyes. It makes her squirm slightly; flashing back to that night they first met in the junkyard. Those eyes of the rider were different from Robbie’s but…even now she could still feel “its” presence.

“You left before I got back to the house with those meds,” he comments, gesturing to her arm, “any particular reason?”

Daisy pauses, panicking for a moment. She flashes back to Gabe’s words, of how he wanted to protect his brother, how he wanted good people around Robbie. And that he didn’t think she was good people. Understandable from his point of view, he’s only seen what had been on the news. Gabe didn’t know Daisy, didn’t know what she has gone through. She was fine with leaving if that meant that she wouldn’t come in-between the brothers.

She shrugs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear; “One of my contacts got a hold of me after the power came back on. Let me know that the Watchdogs were the ones behind what happened, so I wanted to try and get a head start and see if I could find out anymore information.”

He stays silent, tilting his head a bit. He stares at her for a long moment, like he knew she was lying through her teeth.

Maybe trying to lie to a guy who is apparently possessed by a demon spirit who can look into souls was a bad thing.

“That the only reason?” He asks, getting up from the seat. She watches him walk towards his car, her mind racing as to how it got here in the first place. She follows him over, watching him dig through it.

“They were hunting Inhumans,” she replies, tugging her jacket sleeve back onto her shoulder, “I needed to figure out if there were any in the area I could help.”

She thinks she hears him chuckle, but she wasn’t quite sure. Robbie laughing? She had barely seen the guy smile, much less then laugh! He kept digging around in his car, for what she had no idea.

Her non-casted hand runs along the top of the cars hood, Daisy taking in all the detail of it. It looks like it was right off the lot, no paint chipped, no dents to be seen. With the way Robbie drove, she expected to at least see something out of place.

“So since you don’t get hurt, does that count towards your car too?” She teases, raising an eyebrow.

He finally comes out of the car, a small bottle and what looks like bandages in his hand, and walks over to her. He tilts his head again, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips, “I don’t let Lucy get hurt, she’s too good to me to let that happen.”

“Did you just call your car Lucy?” she laughs, “Not the most threatening name in the world!”

“People don’t usually stick around long enough to learn the name,” he retorts, holding out his hand to her.

Using her good hand, Daisy grabs the bottle and bandages. She looks down at the items, then back up to Robbie. This was not what she had expected. He actually thought to keep the things he had gotten for her?

Robbie stuffs his hands in his jackets pockets, looking away from her, “Had a feeling I’d run into you again, so I thought I’d have the stuff on hand…because you seem to run into trouble more often then you should.”

She snorts, shacking her head a bit, “You know me so well already,” she pockets the items, smiling slightly.

They stand together in silence, Daisy studying him. He’s still looking away from her, at what she doesn’t know. Every since they met, she’s tried to figure him out. From putting together all the information she found about him, she thought she had an idea. But each time they interacted, he surprised her in some way. A different layer always seemed to be hiding behind the wall that he had placed between anyone who wasn’t his brother.

She thinks back to the conversation they had in the car, about Robbie talking about the situation he was in. He had opened up to her about something he even kept from Gabe, which came as a shock to her. From what she could tell, he wasn’t someone to easily trust other people.

“You know,” his voice snaps Daisy out of her thoughts, “I won’t pry…but I’ll wait for you to tell me why you really left when you’re ready to tell me.”

She feels the heat rise to her face, using every amount of control she has to keep calm. Of course he would know she was lying. Daisy could tell that he took some pride in flustering her, “Well, I don’t know what else to tell you Reyes,” she replies quickly, “how about you tell me how you ended up with Coulson and Mack?”

His jaw clenches at the mention of their names, “Went to go see my uncle, they happened to be there. Got caught in a chase.”

“So you’re telling me that Lola outraced your car?” she questions, looking over to the red corvette. That had to hurt his pride a little bit.

He tries to act cool, giving her a blank stare, but she can tell that he’s bothered. She can see the conflicting emotions in his eyes, see’s that he isn’t comfortable in the unfamiliar environment he’s gotten roped into. Maybe they were more alike then she thought.

“Well,” he retorts, shrugging, “If I wasn’t here, then I couldn’t have saved your ass could I?”

She let’s out a laugh, “Did you just try out some humor Reyes? I’m shocked; I thought you only had two modes. Serious and silent.”

“I just show people what I want them to see, I try to keep a low profile you know,” he says, “especially with nosey people like you around.”

Daisy rolls her eyes, digging into her jacket. She pulls out her phone and holds it out for him, “Well this nosey person is going to, out of the kindness of her heart, let you call your brother to let him know you’ll be working extra hours.”

The expression that appears on his face isn’t one that she can read. He eyes the phone, then her, before gently taking it out of her hand. He fiddles with the phone for a few moments, staring down at it and then at her. That’s when she notices his expression change into something almost like a smile. But it quickly disappears when he raises his eyebrow at her, holding the phone up.

“Really? A flip phone?” he questions in a teasing manner, “When did you get this brick? Early 2000’s?”

“Well if you’re so stuck up about the phone, you can go find your own!” she says jokingly, placing her good hand on her hip, “You’re such a smart ass.”

Robbie lets out a light laugh, shaking his head, “Thank you…I do appreciate it.”

She nods and he turns away from her, dialing in a phone number she can’t see. She can tell the minute Gabe must pick up because Robbie’s body language completely changes. Smiling softly, she turns and walks away from him.


End file.
